Mobile wireless devices can use ranging techniques to determine their location relative to other wireless devices at known locations. Ranging information can be used to provide for location-based services to the mobile wireless device, to select a wireless access point or wireless base station to provide network connectivity to the mobile wireless device, to determine the location of the mobile device where range information to multiple wireless access points, wireless base stations, or other mobile wireless devices at known locations is available. Ranging information can also be used provide other types of services to the mobile wireless device.